


Eternal snow

by berrynthewood



Series: Given Winter Holiday Event [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Given Winter Holiday Event 2020, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: Uenoyama and Mafuyu went to a small gig where Hiiragi's band was playing and find themselves hanging out with them after the performance.But they all hadn't planned the crazy snowballs fight which came afterwards.Day 5: SNOW
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Given Winter Holiday Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Winter Holiday Event





	Eternal snow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh oh oh, what is that ? Am I being unfaithful to my dear favorite pairing ? Damn right !  
> First Mafuyama fic for me, just a quick and simple one though. I have to admit I love Hiiragi too so it was an opportunity to make him play a role in one of my fics.

_How did things escalated to this ?_

That's what Mafuyu was actually thinking as he was crouching behind a bush, next to Uenoyama who was covered in a thin layer of snow powder.

Earlier this day, Hiiragi texted him about their next performance and insisted to make him come.

“And bring your stern-faced boyfriend too” he added as a matter of fact.

Mafuyu would have argued it was quite ironic for him to say that but he didn't want to waste any precious time and Hiiragi's rantings were inexhaustibles as soon as you lit the spark.

Uenoyama would agree anyway. His passion for musique was endless and he was always so dedicated to it that any opportunity of listening others was good to take for him.

The concert was cool and Hiiragi's band was incredible. Ritsuka was impressed by how carefree he seemed, enjoying his time on stage like it was the last, pure bliss painted on his face as the lights swept it.

When he talked about it after their performance, Mafuyu listened, an amused smile contained inside with struggle. He found it funny, how Uenoyama was surprised about Hiiragi's excitement when he wasn't even aware of the fact he radiated off the same pleasure himself when they played. Mafuyu was so thankful of his boyfriend's dedication, which made it possible for him to stand on stage, crying out his hidden feelings and memories stocked in his soul for far too much time to handle. To make him move on, finally.

Eventually, Hiiragi and Shizusumi met with them after biding farewell to their guitarist support and they all wandered in a park on the way back to Mafuyu's home. They had planned to take some time discussing about the option to make Uenoyama their new temporarly support.

Mafuyu brought his hands to his mouth to blow into it, letting some heat tickling the tip of his frozen fingers. It was a rude winter and several heavy snowfalls made the streets covered with a shimmering white coat.

“So, what did you think of our new song ?” Hiiragi bragged ahead of them, head turning back to flash a grin.

“Not bad...” grumbled Ritsuka, not so pleased to praise him.

“Eeeh, so honest ! Did you eat something weird ? Did I get the wrong guy ?” Hiiragi narrowed his eyes in a theatrical fashion, earning a soft pat from Shizusumi “Don't try to pick a fight”

“You were slightly out of sync in the last verse though...” Ritsuka snickered merciless.

“Aah !?”

“There it goes again...”

“I noticed it too...”

“Mafuyu. You're so dead”

“Oi-”

“What ? You're gonna play knight ?”

“I won't lay a hand on someone who hides behind his friend like a scaredy-cat”

That's when Hiiragi snapped, his head poking slightly above Shizu's shoulder.

“Oh-oh-oh okay then, now you got me totally fired up !” he grabbed a handful of snow to shape it into a ball and lifted his hand, threatening. Uenoyama surged his hands up to cover his face but his eyes widened when Hiiragi turned to face Mafuyu, a sly grin extended from ear to ear.

“What the- ?!” Ritsuka surged to his side, just in time to shield Mafuyu when the cold snow hit him hard in the face.

He stood there, stunned, as Hiiragi litteraly bursted out laughing, arms wrapped around his stomach.

“Ah-ah-ah, I knew it !” he pointed a finger at Ritsuka “That face is priceless !”

“Are you alright, Uenoyama-kun ?” Mafuyu pulled softly his sleeve, waking him up from the shock.

“YOU are so dead” he growled, fists thightened.

That's when everything went out of control.

Ritsuka ran after Hiiragi, hands full of snow, and ended up missing him twice, showering Shizusumi with white powder instead, while Mafuyu tried to go as far as possible from the fight. He didn't bring any gloves and didn't want to be anyone's shield but he had to admit he was finding the scene quite hilarious.

Hiiragi dragged Shizusumi and declared them a team, secured behind a bench and throwing snowballs as fast as he could.

Ritsuka retreated behind a bush, grabbing Mafuyu by his hand. The contact, as cold as was his boyfriend's hand, warmed him up suddenly. Ritsuka stayed before him, to avoid any bullet crashing on his face, and the war resumed between the two rival factions.

It was a long distance battle, each tossed snowball was meticulously calculated to reach the other party and Ritsuka beamed loudly when one of his toss made a great high curve to land perfectly on Hiiragi's hair, who cried in surprise.

Mafuyu let out a muffled laugh. When was the last time he took part of a snowballs fight ?

When he was a child maybe ? When they were always together, hanging out, playing music. When Yuuki was still alive...

The memories were still here, but some of them weren't as fresh and complete as before. Yuuki did said something like that. That he would forget them as time went by. Slowly, like snow melting under the winter's sun.

“Come on ! Stop hiding, you coward !”

Mafuyu got back suddenly to reality and raised his head toward his turbulent boyfriend.

“Uenoyama-kun, maybe we should agree to a truce”

“Ah ?!” Ritsuka looked down at the boy, outraged “But he's the one who started it !”

Mafuyu laughed softly at his childish behaviour “Mmmh, I think I'm getting cold though”

“What ?” Ritsuka kneeled down in front of him, anger immediately replaced by worry. He took off his own scarf to wrap it around Mafuyu's neck “Got it, let's go home as soon as possible then”

He patted his head with a smile and got up, bringing his hands around his mouth to yell “Oi ! Hiiragi ! We're stopping here but don't get the wrong idea ! I will definitely make you bite the snow next time !”

Hiiragi's response came filled with obvious triomph “Yeah right, too afraid to loose, aren't you ?”

Ritsuka greeted his teeth, body boiling at the open provocation, but succeeded at remaining still and quiet nonetheless. He always was so transparent. And also honest and caring despite his hot-blooded temper. Mafuyu loved those sides of him.

He got up to join his boyfriend's side, squeezing the warm scarf in his hands “Uenoyama-kun ?”

“Uhm ?” the dark-haired boy turned his face to him and Mafuyu tiptoed, reaching Ritsuka's face to land a soft kiss on his right cheek, leaving the teenager completely taken aback.

“Thank you for protecting me” Mafuyu said, smiling delicately as a bright shade of red spread on Ritsuka's face.

“Oh, uh, no problem” he mumbled, scratching his neck nervously.

It was just an ordinary day, in an ordinary winter, and Mafuyu tried to burn those simple moments in his memory for as long as possible.

Since he met Uenoyama, he wanted to let them all pile up in his mind, like thin layers of snow piling up to cover everything, making it so thick it would never melt.

Maybe like this, he would never forget them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how each Given characters are true to their associated season, it's really fascinating. It make their combinations and personnalities so poetic.
> 
> Anyway, it was refreshing working on this pairing, hope it turned right ;)  
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
